Come On Closer
by LissieeRR
Summary: Una noche romántica será la ideal para disfrutar del placer mas exquisito de la vida... Advertencia: Lenguaje vulgar y escena de sexo explícito.


Hola~ ヾ(*'∀｀*)ﾉ Aquí Lessliee, de nuevo (tarde xD)

Mis Disculpas se las pondré al final para no molestarlos :C

One-Shot dedicado a Arlethe :3 que fue la única en adivinar la pareja principal de mi historia "Gracias a ti" que espero la lean, y como me dijo que su pareja favorita eran los Rojos, que yo también Amo! claro está xD

 **¡One-Shot Blossick!**

Bien, sin molestarlos más. Empecemos!

Disclaimer: Powerpuff Girls y sus personajes no me pertenece sólo la trama y uno que otro personaje inventado.

Advertencia: Ésta historia contiene lenguaje vulgar y escena de sexo explícito (literalmente hablando) si no es de su agrado absténgase de leerlo

 **~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**

 **One-Shot**

" **Come On Closer"**

 **❤ Blossick ❤**

 **~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**

Entró a su casa cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Depositó las llaves sobre la mesita del recibidor y caminó adentrándose a su hogar. Todo estaba en completo silencio, con las luces totalmente apagadas y la luz de la luna colándose por las ventanas siendo ésta la única iluminación. Solo podía escuchar sus pasos y el compás de su respiración... ¿será que no había nadie en casa? Al fondo, leves luces iluminaban el pasillo que dirigía a su habitación, acompañadas de un camino de pétalos de rosas que se perdían en el interior de la recamara. Invadido por la curiosidad, camino observando todo a su alrededor. No era normal llegar a su casa y ver tan bonito recibimiento, pero ya se hacía una idea del motivo... y la ocasión.

Era su 5° Aniversario de Bodas, su 9° Aniversario de Novios y se cumplían 20 años de conocer a la mujer más maravillosa, dulce y hermosa, con la cual tiene el enorme placer de compartir su eterna vida. Como olvidar una fecha tan importante, aquella que le recuerda todos los años que tomó la decisión correcta y le dio maravillosa felicidad.

Una fecha especial tenía que ser festejada de una manera especial, y al parecer su esposa sabía eso.

Al llegar al umbral de la puerta, pudo admirar la escena que se le presentaba en el interior de su cuarto. Al centro de la habitación sobre la cama, pétalos de rosa formaban un corazón. Frente a la cama se encontraba una silla en la cual alrededor de ésta los pétalos formaban un círculo. A un lado de la puerta, sobre el buró, donde antes se encontraba la televisión, una hilera de velas iluminaba la habitación, dándole ése toque romántico e íntimo, perfecto para la ocasión.

Un par de manos pequeñas se posaron sobre sus hombros, retirando delicadamente el saco qué portaba, poniéndolo cómodo con el ambiente.

—Te esmeraste esta noche...— susurró cerrando los ojos mientras sentía los suaves masajes en sus hombros proporcionados por su mujer.

—La noche lo amerita— mencionó en el mismo tono parándose de puntitas para poder susurrarle cerca del oído.

Abrió los ojos al sentir como su mujer caminaba hasta posicionarse frente a él, dejándolo anonadado con la imagen que veía. Sabia mejor que nadie que su esposa era poseedora de una belleza inimaginable. Siendo la envidia de muchas mujeres y el deseo de muchos hombres.

Pues con el simple hecho de portar ese sexy y provocativo Baby Doll color rojo vino, que combinaba perfectamente con su cabello rojo, tan brillante y liso, tan largo como a ella le gustaba, y en el cual él amaba enterrar sus dedos. Piernas largas, caderas anchas, busto del tamaño perfecto, piel de porcelana, labios carnosos y de un ligero rojo cereza que tanto adoraba morder, sin olvidar esos preciosos diamantes rosados que poseía, hacían que la pasión se encendiera y aumentara su libido.

Y daba gracias a todos sus esfuerzos, por convertirse en el _Único_ hombre que podía disfrutar de su belleza. Aunque era el _Único_ ser en la tierra que estaba claramente a su nivel (además de sus hermanos). Sólo él era el _Único_ con el derecho suficiente para tenerla y poseerla. Sonrió con autosuficiencia y orgullo, no se consideraba un narcisista (ese era Butch). Pero sabía que no había nadie que se le comparara, eso se lo demostraba la mujer que tenía frente a él.

Dio un par de pasos hacia el frente para tomar a su esposa de la cintura y pegar sus cuerpos, acerco poco a poco sus rostros teniendo lo suficientemente cerca esos labios que tanto adoraba, y antes de poder unirlos en ese tan ansiado beso... Blossom, usando la fuerza suficiente, dio la vuelta junto a Brick, dándole un pequeño empujón para sentarlo en la silla.

—Ah, ah, ah. No lo harás— mencionó apuntando su dedo índice hacia él. —Tienes prohibido tocar...— añadió agachándose lo suficiente para dejar sus pechos a la altura de su rostro, y acercando sus labios a su oído, susurró con lujuria: —sólo quédate quieto y disfruta...—.

Brick solamente se quedó callado, no era la primera vez que Blossom quería tomar el control de la situación, -y no es que no le gustara- le fascinaba que su lado orgulloso y manipulador saliera a flote.

Blossom juntó sus labios con los de Brick en un corto beso, se alejó lo suficiente para posicionarse frente a él. Comenzó una danza lenta y sinuosa, con movimientos de cadera, suaves, hermosos y enloquecedores. Para Brick era como ver a la misma Venus danzando para él... y era excitante. Con ojos hipnotizantes lo observó, haciendo que pusiera toda su atención en ella. Sonrió para sus adentros, estaba logrando su cometido, lo tenía completamente a su merced.

Sin apartar la mirada, se acercó lentamente a él y se acomodó sobre sus piernas, pegando su intimidad al ya abultado miembro de su esposo. Empezó a moverse, hacia delante y atrás, rozando sus sexos y haciendo cada vez más presión en su pareja, se sentía tan bien. Cada vez se sentía más y más caliente con cada roce. Lentamente se estaba transformando en una tortuosa y deliciosa agonía para Brick, quien instintivamente levantó sus manos para tomar a Blossom de la cintura y pegarla más a su cuerpo. Pero sabiendo lo que sucedería, ella inmediatamente tomó ambas manos con una y las coloco en el respaldar de la silla, manteniendo a Brick aprisionado.

Con su mano libre comenzó a desvestir a su pareja empezando por la corbata, seguido de la camisa para terminar con los pantalones mientras repartía pequeños besos en el cuello y el oído. Por cada prenda de la que se deshacía, era un movimiento más y un nuevo roce.

Caricias suaves, dulces besos y suspiros placenteros, comenzaban a enloquecer a Brick por completo, en cualquier momento mandaría todo a la mierda y ahí mismo tomaría a Blossom y la haría pagar por la maldita agonía que lo estaba haciendo pasar. Pero sabía perfectamente que si hacia eso, se quedaría sin sexo por una semana o, ¡hasta un mes! sólo por el simple hecho de arruinar los planes de la pelirroja, y claramente no estaba dispuesto a dejar pasar sus noches placenteras, en las cuales él tenía total control sobre ella. Sólo por esta noche dejaría que ella lo utilizara a su antojo, aunque estaba seguro que si seguía de esa forma las cosas terminarían de diferente manera.

Maldita sea la sensualidad de su mujer, el hecho de tener sus pechos cerca de su rostro no le ayudaba en nada, menos esa maldita tela transparente que tenía sobre ellos, dejaba ver a la perfección ese par de pezones rosados, que solo aumentaban más su tortura. Estaba literalmente en su límite, no duraría mucho en esa situación, su entrepierna clamaba por salir y entrar en su mujer, hacerla suya hasta el amanecer y no salir de su habitación al día siguiente.

Blossom, sabiendo cómo se encontraba Brick, se levantó de su lugar, interrumpiendo la agonía de su esposo, y se arrodilló frente a él. Posó ambas manos en sus rodillas separándolas un poco, y colocó su mano en su abultada entrepierna, bajando sus boxer, dando la tan ansiada libertad al miembro erecto y palpitante de Brick.

—Blossom?...— susurró perplejo, no todos los días la correcta y perfecta líder, ex-enemiga y ahora su mujer, lo complacía con un oral.

Blossom se mantenía concentrada en lo que hacía. Tomó su pene de la punta y comenzó a acariciarlo desde la punta hasta el tallo, de arriba hacia abajo, cada vez aplicando un poco de presión, se sentía tan grande, duro y caliente. Acercó su boca lentamente a la punta y liberó un ligero suspiro frio sobre él, provocando que Brick levantara la cabeza y liberara un suspiro de placer mientras cerraba los ojos y tomaba el asiento con fuerza. Daba gracias a que estaba sentado, porque con esa simple acción sintió sus piernas flaquear.

Blossom puso una sonrisa de satisfacción por las sensaciones que estaba provocando en su orgullosa contraparte. Comenzó a lamer la punta de su pene provocando en él exquisitos choques eléctricos y suspiros placenteros. Introdujo su pene a su boca y comenzó a lamer, aumentando los gemidos varoniles de su pareja, mientras se acercaba y se alejaba, haciendo esta acción cada vez más rápido. Brick temblaba por las sensaciones que su mujer le provocaba, y sintiendo que estaba a punto de llegar a su límite, tomó a Blossom del cabello y empujó con más fuerza y más profundo. Un orgasmo violento y con fuerza fue bien recibido por la pelirroja, tragando todo por completo. Brick que se mantenía con los ojos cerrados y respirando fuertemente, soltó a Blossom para que se alejara y el pudiera normalizar su respiración.

Lentamente bajó la mirada y se quedó extasiado con la vista que tenía: Blossom estaba aún arrodillada frente a él, su pecho subía y bajaba al ritmo de su respiración, sus mejillas acaloradas, los labios entreabiertos con un hilillo de saliva saliendo de ellos y los ojos oscurecidos por la lujuria y el deseo, era tan sensual que no pudo evitar sentirse excitado por esa imagen, provocando que su pene estuviera nuevamente erecto.

No le importaba si se quedaba una semana sin sexo, haría el amor con su mujer las veces que quisiera hasta quedarse satisfecho. Con esa idea en la cabeza, se inclinó hacia el frente tomando a Blossom de la cintura, y de un jalón la levanto poniéndola nuevamente sobre su regazo, pegando una vez más sus sexos, sintiendo la intimidad de su mujer totalmente mojada.

—Eso fue excelente, cariño— susurró con voz rasposa mirándola fijamente a los ojos, —ahora es mi turno…— mencionó, y sin soltar a Blossom de la cintura comenzó a moverla, hacia adelante y atrás, rozando nuevamente sus sexos, esta vez provocando las mismas sensaciones en ella. Sonrió internamente, ella comenzaba a temblar e intentaba en vano soltarse de su agarre, pero estaba correctamente sujetada de la cintura, y cada que intentaba separarse de Brick, él la pegaba más a su cuerpo.

—Brick… no puedes… ¡ah! — gimió al sentir el duro pene rozar su clítoris sobre la tela, una y otra vez. Estaba llegando a su límite. Brick soltó a Blossom y con ambas manos tomo los lazos del Baby Doll jalándolos hacia abajo, dejando sus pechos libres y expuestos a su vista. Blossom intentó aprovechar ese momento de libertad para separarse de él, pero en el momento en que intentó levantarse, Brick nuevamente la tomó de la cintura y la pegó con fuerza a su regazo, ejerciendo más presión entre los dos.

—Ah no, cariño… Quédate quieta y disfruta…— susurró cerca de su pecho, rozando su aliento en sus pezones, que ya estaban duros y sensibles. Acercó su boca al más cercano y rozó su lengua con la punta, sintiendo como Blossom se tensaba y temblada por el tacto. Sonrió al ver los ojos suplicantes que le mostraba su mujer, y acercándose nuevamente tomó un pezón con la boca y comenzó a chupar y lamer. Instintivamente, Blossom, levantó las manos y tomó a Brick de los hombros, haciendo que tuviera más accesibilidad a sus pechos. Cerró los ojos y arqueo la espalda al sentir como Brick mordía uno de sus pezones, provocando que de esta manera llegara a su primer orgasmo, soltando un sensual gemido que murió en los labios del pelirrojo.

Sin perder tiempo, hizo a un lado la tanga y sin esfuerzo alguno levantó a Blossom dejándola caer sobre su pene palpitante. Blossom intento pararse y alejarse lo más rápido que pudo, pero Brick la tenía bien sujeta y pegada a él, podía sentir los espasmos que provocaba su vagina a su entorno, todavía se encontraba sensible por su primer orgasmo y tener una intrusión inesperada le provocaba más sensaciones. Brick comenzó a mover a Blossom hacia arriba y abajo, lento pero con fuerza.

—Ah… te sientes tan bien…— susurró contra sus labios y la besó con desesperación. Blossom colocó sus brazos entorno a su cuello y correspondió gustosa el beso recibido.

—Ah… Brick, yo…— nuevamente estaba a punto de llegar al éxtasis.

—Canta para mí, Blossom…— la tomó con más fuerza, penetrándola más profundo, besándola con locura, logrando llevar a su mujer al cielo tocando las estrellas. Un sonido angelical salió de los labios de la pelirroja, llenándolo de regocijo. Aun con fuerzas siguió penetrándola, cada vez más rápido, sintiendo las paredes apretadas de su interior. Dio una última estocada, llegando al clímax, liberándose por completo.

Blossom se recostó rendida en su pecho, en cualquier momento caería en un profundo sueño. Brick bajo la mirada observando como su mujer descansaba en su pecho normalizando su respiración, se acercó a su frente y depositó un cariñoso beso. Se levantó de la silla con Blossom en sus brazos, aún sin salir de ella y camino hacia su cama. La dejó sobre ésta con cuidado y se colocó sobre ella, repartiendo besos en su rostro.

—Basta! Brick, descansemos… — dijo entre risas observando a su esposo.

—O no, Señora Him... esta noche no descansaremos— mencionó, observándola con esos ojos rojos y penetrantes, tan demandantes, provocando en ella una corriente eléctrica por toda la espalda.

—Ah, sí?.. — Brick asintió en respuesta. —Entonces acércate y hazme el amor hasta el amanecer…—

Y como lobo hambriento, se lanzó hacia su presa tomando lo que le pertenece. Dos cuerpos uniéndose en una danza violenta y pasional. El calor corriendo por sus venas y la sangre llena de lujuria. Dos amantes demostrándose su amor incondicional con la más bella de las danzas.

 **~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**

Muy bien chicos, aquí termina el One-Shot de hoy. Espero les haya gustado, porque créanme. A mi, me encantó. Hasta me puse celosa de Blossom (yo también quiero hacer el amor hasta el amanecer (;*△*;), ok no)

Dejen sus comentarios chicos: si les gustó, si no les gustó, si fue pésimo. Tomates y Rosas son bienvenidos xD

Ahora si, mi disculpa: (Esto será largo, así que, pónganse cómodos) Yo se que muchos han de decir que no les interesan mis motivos y cosas por el estilo... o tal vez no tendré gente que me lea (deprimente (╯︵╰,) ), pero la razón de mi retraso con este One-shot y mis otras historias, es porque hace como 3 semanas, mas o menos, me robaron mi celular, en el cual tenia un buen tramo de esta historia y como 5 paginas de mi historia "Rompiendo el Destino". Lloré tanto, no tienen idea, porque de verdad me esforcé en escribir todas esas paginas. Y de la nada, llega un malnacido, hijo de perra, y me roba mi celular! o sea, What! ＼(｀0´)／ Por culpa de eso, se me fueron las ideas y la inspiración para escribir. Pero, ya vuelven las ideas nuevamente a esta hermosa cabecita y les traje esta preciosura... para mí xD. Así que, si están leyendo esto y siguen mi historia "Rompiendo el Destino" de una vez les comunico que no se desesperen, como regalo de navidad les tendré "2 capítulos" no los he escrito aun xD pero ya tengo todo listo para comenzar mañana a escribirlos.

Eso es todo chicos. Y nuevamente les pido disculpas por el retraso, y espero hayan disfrutado de la lectura.

Nos leemos pronto! Chao ヾ(＠⌒ー⌒＠)ノ


End file.
